The S Word
by MoonFlower '93
Summary: Winry decides to torture Ed about his size when she discovers she is taller than he is. Fluffiness and humor abound! Oneshot.


A/N: Hi everyone! I know I should be working on my other fic, _A Kidnapped Heart_, right now, but this drabble popped into my head today and I just had to write it. To any of you reading my other fic, I apologize. This is just a short little drabble, so it won't delay an update for the other more than a night. Well, anyway, you may have figured out what Edward's "S word" is… By the way, if you haven't noticed, I'm a little eccentric tonight, but don't let me scare you. I'll blame that cookie dough shake for this…

Ed: I'm more than a little worried now. Anybody know a good therapist for this nutcase?

Me: Shut up! Anyway, before I talk all night, without further ado, I present my newest creation straight from the psych ward in my brain!

Disclaimer: I don't own FullMetal Alchemist, or, unfortunately, the lovely chibi inside it.

Ed: Who're you calling so small you can't see him over a desk, you oversized ogre?!

Me: Be gone, you figment of my imagination! On with the story, you're not supposed to be up here typing anyway. Hey, get away from the keyboard, you hear?!

Rating: K+

Summary: Winry decides to torture Ed about his size when she discovers she is taller than he is. Fluffiness and humor abound! Oneshot.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The S Word

Edward lay stretched out on the couch in the Rockbells' living room, feet propped on the cushion on the other end. Or rather, a little past halfway to the end. If he had paid a bit more attention, he would have been aware of the fact that this only emphasized his…ahem…vertically challenged form. However, he was too engrossed in some alchemy book to realize this, or to realize when Winry walked in the door until it was too late.

Winry's POV

I had just finished reorganizing the shop and cleaning up, and headed to the living room to see if I could get Ed to lend a hand with some of the many projects I had going around the house. Opening the door to the room, I stopped after I stepped inside. My best friend lay sprawled out on the sofa, lost in some alchemy book and you could tell by just looking at him that he was paying no attention whatsoever to his surroundings. However, this was not what made me stop. He was lying there, with his head propped on one end of the couch and his feet resting on a pillow just a little past the center line. I had to stifle a chuckle; _poor Ed. Fifteen years old and still can't even cover the couch. Poor chibi._ It was then that I realized something – he looked to be shorter than I was! I looked down at myself, then back at him, and back again. No mistaking it. Me, Winry, taller than him! At last, the time of his torture had come…Unable to resist the torment I would be able to subject the poor alchemist to, I laughed and called his name in a sing-song voice.

Ed's POV

I was just laying on the couch, reading a very interesting alchemy book on various theories of why human transmutation was so difficult, minding my own business, until I heard Winry call my name in a light, sing-song voice. A voice overflowing with malicious laughter that I _knew_ would cause nothing but trouble for me. Swallowing a little, I looked up to find the reason for my unease grinning at me with a wicked gleam in her eyes. _Uh-oh, what did I do this time?_ It was then that I noticed her looking at me; I followed her eyes up and down my body. It was then that I realized how I was laying, and my face sunk. _Good job, Ed, you managed to not only fail to hide your size, you chose to flaunt it in front of someone more than willing to blackmail you with it for the rest of your life. This is going to be almost as bad as if Colonel Sarcastic Mustang saw it. Oh crap…_

Trying to grin up at Winry, he failed miserably and succeeded only in scraping together an expression worthy only of hysterical laughter and pity. It was a pained look. He _knew _what was coming, and that there would be no end to this. He looked her in the eye and tried to act as though he was unaware of what was coming, just as she spoke.

Winry's POV

He looked up at me when I called his name, an apprehensive frown on his face. He then noticed where I was looking as I scanned his body height and compared it to mine. I could see the brief look of terror on his face as realization dawned. Much as he might pretend, he was well aware of what was coming. Awareness doesn't help much if you can't stop it…

"Óh, Edward! Is it just me, or are you getting smaller? I mean, stretched out on the couch like that, you certainly _look _smaller than me, but just _how _could that be? I mean, I would never have imagined _you _to grow up to be such a diminutive runt!" she laughed at him in a too-sweet, overly sarcastic voice. He glared at her with eyes like poisoned daggers. If she made it out of this alive, these memories would be priceless.

Normal POV

"Who are you calling so small you would confuse him with a pea, you automail-obsessed lunatic?! Just let me at her…" he growled that last part to himself, his face screwed up in his usual murderous glare that was directed towards whoever would insult his height.

"Oh, I'm sorry Edward; I guess I should have been more specific about what I was trying to say. You see I _am_ calling you small, and what I'm getting at is-" she started preaching to him again, still in that sickening tone of voice.

Ed jumped up and shook his prosthetic arm at her, fingers balled up in a fist. "Don't say it, Winry!" he hissed with violent intent, his golden eyes screaming murder and flashing in the light.

"Say what, little Edward? Oh you mean, that you are-" here she was cut off once again by a scream of rage from Edward, who dived at her. She nimbly darted out of the way, taunting him.

Edward's thoughts whirled around. _She is going to say it. She is going to say the cursed "S" word. Don't you DARE, Winry!" _However, he knew it was too late as she jumped out the door to their front yard and opened her mouth to finish her sentence.

"…that you are short!" she yelled loud enough for everyone in a one hundred mile radius of the house to hear. Oh, they were both dead now…

Ed charged after her again, and they ran out across further into the yard and closer to where Al sat, leaned up against the back of the tree and watching as his peaceful reading was so rudely interrupted.

As Ed yelled, "I'm gonna kill you, Winry Rockbell!" and raced after her, she grinned a fiendish smile back at him and pulled out not one, not two, but what looked to poor Edward to be about FIFTY wrenches out of her back pocket. He had no clue where she kept them all, but he knew he better be ready to dodge.

He ran on after her, and actually managed to dodge a few before he heard a groan from a couple of feet behind him and looked back to see Al clutching his head with his hand and glaring at both Edward and Winry as he slowly got up and closed his book. Gulp…They were both in for it now…

However, as Ed stopped to look at Al, Winry threw another wrench at him and successfully knocked him a good one upside the head and thus bowled him over into his brother, and both went tumbling backwards into a tree, where they were stopped with a solid, _Thunk!_

Both boys slowly raised their heads to glare at Winry, who smirked at them even though it felt like she was being pierced by two sets of stunning golden-brown orbs. All at once, the leapt up and chased after her, weaving their way around the yard before Ed got tired of running and jumped on his brother's shoulders to hitch a quick ride before jumping off ahead of him to gain some ground.

_Little cheater, _Al thought, _I'll get _both_ of them now!_ In what was very uncharacteristic violence for him.

And so the three ran about the yard for a while longer, gallivanting, and each determined to catch the other two in the most violent way possible for a while, until it began to get dark and Aunt Pinako called them in for dinner. Together, they were always perfectly happy, and for a little while at least, they could forget about their troubles.

The End

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: So, how was it? It was probably kind of strange and I would certainly understand if you don't like it, but it just popped into my head and insisted I write it and post it. So, anyway, here's my latest drabble. By the way, you can think of Al as still in his armor body or not. I didn't specify, it's up to you readers. I hope you enjoyed it, and thanks for reading! And pretty please, would you be really nice and press that little review button down there? I'd just like a little feedback. Anyway, thanks again!


End file.
